


Duet

by griima (trash_devil)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Singing, its Nyx so I guess there are some implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_devil/pseuds/griima
Summary: Nyx sat back and resolved to focus on the physical realm… for now. She closed her eyes and listened.





	Duet

Nyx preferred the company of no one but herself. She didn’t mind being left alone with her thoughts. She had gone over the mistakes of the past enough times that they no longer hurt. There was just a soft, gentle sort of sadness, somewhere between acceptance and regret.

A curse was a curse. It had taken much from her, but it had taught her much more.

She could think of one person, though, whose presence she found herself enjoying instead of merely tolerating. 

Perhaps it was because they did not pry into her affairs.  
Perhaps it was because they held the same appreciation for silence and solitude.

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps.

She was always getting tied up in these sorts of puzzles, wasn’t she? 

Nyx sat back and resolved to focus on the physical realm… for now. She closed her eyes and listened.

 _you are the ocean’s grey waves -_ like a river flowing to her ears  
_destined to seek life beyond the shores, just out of reach_ \- the unmistakable lilt of sadness  
_yet may the tides ever change, flowing like time -_ as if the tears that she refused to shed had become song instead  
_the path is yours to climb_ \- yes

“Beautiful,” Nyx breathed as Azura’s voice faded.

Azura smiled uncertainly at her. “Thank you.”

Nyx nodded. The single word she had spoken hung in the air between them. Idly, Nyx let her eyes trace along the flow of Azura’s hair and robes, the exposed skin of a leg, the gentle curves of her body. Beautiful. That was the only word she needed.

“Do you sing?” Azura asked suddenly.

Nyx blinked. “... I suppose I have,” she said after a moment.

“Would you care for a duet?

“I think you’ll find me a poor partner,” Nyx answered, but she still stood. Somewhere deep in her mind, a memory itched of when one bold young man had asked her to dance. She could remember the feel of his fingers around her hand, the eagerness in his eyes, the sureness of his steps.

She mirrored the movements of his proposal - hand out, head bowed, the ghost of a smile touching her lips - as she accepted Azura’s offer. “But if you would have me, I will oblige.”

“Nonsense. I think you have a fine voice,” Azura said. She took her hand.

She was right. Their voices wove together perfectly, Azura’s smooth liquid song and Nyx’s dusky notes.

At times like these, the sorceress’s age was more apparent. It could be heard in the way her singing voice dipped and rose, a touch raspy, like the whisper of pages turning in an ancient tome. If experience had a voice, it would be Nyx’s.

The song came to an end. Azura stared at her, breathless.

Nyx looked deep in her golden eyes and smiled.

Azura’s heart beat a little faster.

Nyx stood on her toes, moved her hands against either side of Azura’s body, and gently brushed their lips together.

At times like these, Nyx’s experience was clear.

**Author's Note:**

> on one playthough of Conquest, I had somehow managed to convince myself that Azura and Nyx could S support, despite the fact that they can't support at all...  
> Why? beats me but it made me think about them more, so . here.


End file.
